Andi II
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is a continuation of my story Andi (an OC) and is a domestic discipline tale that is totally consensual to both parties. It will have flashbacks to fill in the missing pieces and hopefully move forward from there. Warning: There will be spanking in this story. Rated M to be safe.


**Andi II**

 **This is a continuation of my story Andi and is a domestic discipline tale that is totally consensual to both parties. As you know, I only own my OC, Andi.**

* * *

 **I am still having trouble with** _ **How Will We Fare….**_ **It seems that I have come so far into this series that I am stuck. Also, I have been blind-sided by several issues in RL since I last wrote. I have not given up on it, but will take suggestions. PM me if you would like with suggestions because I do have some ideas from another reader that I am considering.**

* * *

 **As always, there will be spanking or talk of spanking in my stories. I will give a simple warning at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **By the way, if spanking is not your cup of tea, turn back now. Flames will be laughed at and then ignored. I am NOT writing for flamers. It is so silly and totally ridiculous to read a genre that you hate and then to comment in an ugly manner. This is especially so since there is so much hurt and anger in the world to deal with that is much more important than this work of FICTION. I am beyond that at this point in my life. I have turned a page and that page says, "If you don't like, don't read." I write strictly for enjoyment and stress relief.**

* * *

 **Hopefully others will enjoy my writing too. I will make no other comments about this after today. To those who like my writing, I appreciate you for your patience, reading, and reviewing. To positive guest reviewers, I thank you now because I cannot thank you in a PM.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Before Marriage (a few weeks before the wedding)**

 **Warning: Talk of and actual spanking.**

* * *

Gibbs had been sitting at home after a long week of the latest criminal investigation. He and his team had just solved the case and he was enjoying a steak cooked over the fireplace and the thought of a long weekend ahead. Andi had gone out of town on a business trip, but would be back the following night. Gibbs had proposed to Andi a month before and they were settling in to the fact that they'd marry at the end of the next month. As he got up to freshen his drink, he bumped into his bookshelf. A book fell from the shelf and when Gibbs looked down he saw the book had fallen open. He then noticed a paper sticking out of one of the pages. Out of curiosity and his innate investigative ability, he began reading the note.

* * *

 _ **Lost**_

 _Oh, how she longed for a strong male influence in her life. She needed him to just be there and her for him anytime he needed her. She felt like she had pushed her own dad away for one reason or another, although it really wasn't her fault. She never could get the thought that if she'd have behaved better, been pretty, or even existed, he'd have been there._

 _Years passed by and she met that strong male influence. He was understanding and very helpful. He patiently guided her through her questions, taught her, and made her feel like she mattered. He scolded her when she did things she shouldn't. He knew her wrong doings and spanked her for them. He gave her what she needed throughout their time together and she trusted him to do it. She didn't trust easily. She felt so wonderful to have access to him when others didn't. She knew that she was truly blessed that he took the time out of his busy life to give her what she needed._

 _She also knew that her psyche needed to be told off occasionally. Also, she didn't want to just take advantage of his kindness; she wanted to be able to speak to him during the times she couldn't see him. He told her to tell him things. She never expected solutions, just friendship and love. These conversations could be about anything he wanted to talk about too._

 _Then, one day, she asked why he hadn't scolded her because she had done something she shouldn't. He simply related to her that he was very busy and didn't have time. He said he was going to have her keep track of her wrong doings and knew she'd be honest. She didn't mind keeping track, but because of this new task, she now began feeling a disconnect from him. He no longer scolded and just related that he'd do all his scolding when he saw her next. Now, there is no communication. Now she feels lost._

Gibbs knew the handwriting. It was Andi's. She had been known to write in the past for enjoyment and stress relief. This was written a few weeks after they had met. He remembered that time when he was busy. He and his team were working on a case that took every waking moment they had. He knew he needed to talk to her about this note. "Why didn't she talk to me about this? Why write it down and never address it again? She had felt lost and abandoned again which was a remembrance of a childhood hurt." Gibbs thought as he shook his head in disbelief at the pending conversation about Andi's lingering feelings and insecurities. He knew he'd have to help her through this and reassure her in the only way she understood.

* * *

Andi returned the next night and was exhausted from her trip. She was a little grouchy, but was glad to see the love of her life. They met for dinner at his house knowing Gibbs still did not have a case. They relaxed after dinner until Gibbs could find an appropriate moment to discuss the story Andi had written.

"I found this last night when I bumped into the bookcase. Want to explain your need to write this?"

Andi blushed. Gibbs always found it cute when Andi blushed. Of course, Gibbs would never say the word cute aloud to anyone but Andi.

"Gibbs, that was personal!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, young lady. If it were personal, it should not have been left carelessly in a book."

Andi had the decency to blush again and apologize. She always had a myriad of emotions when Gibbs called her young lady. She read the story again. "I'm sorry for raising my voice, Gibbs. I had forgotten about the story. I wrote that when I came over to see you one night and you were late working on a case. It was the night that you came in and found me asleep on the couch and carried me to the guest bedroom."

Gibbs nodded in remembrance. "But why did you feel the need to write this and not talk to me about it."

"You were busy and I needed to get the feelings out. When that happens, I write. It is my outlet to release emotions that would smother me otherwise."

"All right, but why didn't you talk to me after the case was over?"

"Well, Gibbs, when the case was finally over and you weren't busy anymore, I had your attention and didn't feel the need to address it any longer."

"But the feelings are still there, right?"

"Yes, but they are tucked away again."

"While I am not one to talk much about feelings, I think this needs to be addressed before our marriage. Is it a good thing to tuck these feelings away?"

"No, I guess not." Andi looked down. She was beginning to get uncomfortable about this conversation, but knew that this is what she wanted in this relationship. She wanted to be called out on issues that caused her not to take care of herself. She wanted to be held accountable for those things that she needed to let go of that caused her to look down on herself.

Gibbs could see Andi's thought processes in her facial expression. Being a trained agent and a great profiler, he knew Andi needed his guidance in this relationship and it was one of those aspects that made him fall in love with her in the first place. "You guess not?"

Although Andi felt some grouchiness arise, she had the sense to look a little embarrassed. "What do you want me to say, Gibbs?"

"I want you to talk to me. I appreciate that you saved those feelings for when I wasn't so busy at work and could concentrate, but you needed to address them as soon as I was able to listen."

"And you are so good at expressing your feelings?" Andi said this under her breath, but knew Gibbs would hear.

"I really don't think now is a good time for sarcasm." Gibbs' dry response was enough to get Andi talking again.

"I'm sorry. When you quit scolding me while you were busy, I felt lost. I guess I just need this in my life too."

"All right. I will have times that I will be extremely busy. Why don't we make a time to get together and discuss these issues at least once a week during those busy moments?"

"That sounds reasonable, Gibbs. I'm sorry I am so much trouble."

"Nope, not letting you do this again." Gibbs pulled Andi across his knee.

"What are you doing!?"

"I would think you'd know by now that you are not allowed to demean yourself in any way." Gibbs flipped Andi's skirt and bared her bottom. He then began spanking Andi's bare bottom with his hand.

"How can a hand that is so gentle in loving moments turn into a metal implement when dishing out correction?" Andi thought this while the heat in her backside rose. Each spank felt like a bee sting and Gibbs was unpredictable in the place he spanked. He could smack the same spot over and over. That was unbearable. At least when he chose to swat in different places, Andi could tolerate it better. This was one of those times when Gibbs decided to spank in the same place over and over. Andi was in so much distress and along with her grouchiness and abandonment issues, she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Gibbs knew that this spanking was to get Andi to let go and didn't spank long after she began sobbing. "Talk. To. Me. No. More. Down. Talk." Those last seven spanks were for reinforcement.

Gibbs allowed Andi to cry over his knee while rubbing her back. He knew she needed this to release all the emotions she had withheld. He then collected Andi and held her on his lap for a hug. He was mindful of her backside and her unclothed appearance. It was sweet how Andi could allow him to spank her bare bottom, but at the same time was shy about everything else.

"I'm sorry."

Gibbs just held her. "You will talk to me as soon as we are both able and you will not hold in those feelings. Writing them down is good, but talking to me is better. You will not under any circumstances demean yourself because that will get you spanked every time."

"Yes, Gibbs." Andi pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. Gibbs chuckled and kissed that lip. The kiss turned very passionate and eventually made them pull away because of the promise to remain celibate until married.

After the passionate kiss, Gibbs related his plans for the weekend. "I invited the team over for dinner tomorrow night. I think it is time they met you. They are also part of my family and need to be included. Abby and Ziva will want to help with the wedding plans."

"All right."

"I know you are nervous about meeting them, but you have nothing to worry about. They are a good group of kids, although quite interesting at times. You will love them, but just be careful that you don't get dragged into one of their schemes."

Andi smiled, but Gibbs had to wonder what was in store for him in the future.

 **TBC...**


End file.
